


Shock Collar Challenge Part 2

by CandleCucumbers



Category: IDubbbzTV - Fandom, The Cancer Crew, The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Absolute Trash, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Joji, Cancer crew- Freeform, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, IDubbbzTV - Freeform, Ian is just, Ian is kind of an asshole, Joji hardly gets electrocuted in this, Kinky stuff, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Oneshot, Pet Play, Shock Collars, Smut, Someone stop me, The Filthy Frank Show - Freeform, Top Ian, i have problems, jojian, just a few times, just a little bit, maybe? - Freeform, my specialty, straight up porn, this is actually mostly smut, with some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandleCucumbers/pseuds/CandleCucumbers
Summary: Ian can't stop thinking about how vulnerable and utterly debauched Joji sounded during that challenge, the noises he made every time he got shocked did...unholy things to Ian. So he brings it up to George one day. They try it out again in private...without the tongue twisters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was I the only one that was blown away by how loud Joji was when he was getting electrocuted in that video? It was fucking unbelievable! Some real slutty noises right there haha. There was so much potential so....anyway! This isn't exactly my first fic, I've written other fics before but I always lost my ambition and never finished them (tear). Just know this is pure pwp, I was daydreaming what Ian would do to him with that collar on so instead of actually doing homework on a Sunday evening, I spent all day working on this in a rare bout of inspiration and here we are. I'm really happy with it.
> 
> First complete fic uploaded on somewhere that isn't Tumblr yay!

Ian wasn’t really prepared for the shock collar challenge video. But not for the reasons one might think. His part in the challenge was easy enough, he’s always had a high tolerance for pain and it wasn’t too bad despite Max being a huge cunt with the remote. 

What he really wasn’t prepared for was seeing –or rather _hearing_ –George screaming so genuinely while getting shocked. The noises he was making were absolutely sinful. It surprised him really; he knew George also had a high pain tolerance. You kinda need one when you make videos like they do. But hearing his labored panting, his groaning; hearing him cry out 'stop' when Max was about to shock him just to be a dick. It made Ian dangerously close to getting a hard-on right then and there. Where were those noises even coming from? It was shocking if he was honest- no pun intended.

He kept a reassuring hand on his shoulder, having some form of contact to help him through it but also loved the feel of George tensing up from the pain. By the end of the challenge, Ian’s hand was on George’s knee, tight and solid.

He didn’t notice how closely he was staring at George’s mouth, panting and crying out until he caught himself thinking about it obsessively later on.

His only regret was not being able to see the look in George’s eyes during the whole thing because of his sunglasses. 

-

Bringing it up to George later on wasn’t too hard. They always find a way to see eye to eye. They’re lying in bed after a fresh fuck when Ian finally brings it up. He pulls back from a lazy kiss and starts.

“So, about that shock collar challenge,”

George eyes him warily but his face and body remain languid and at ease, calm. 

“Seemed like you were enjoying yourself.”

George’s eyebrows rise in mild disbelief, “is that what you think?”

Ian’s hand is in his jet black hair, playing with the strands lazily, rubbing at the scalp. George loves it. 

“You know I can’t mistake those sounds for what they were.” 

“You sick fuck.”

Ian smiles at him and leans in, the hand in his hair holding him still.

“But you did enjoy it” he kisses him.

“You sick fuck.”

-

That’s how they end up where they are now. Ian is fully clothed, as he likes to be when they do this kind of play. And George is on all fours, completely naked except for that black shock collar. No sunglasses this time to cover up how lust blown his pupils are and how flushed he is. 

Ian has never been harder in his life. 

“Come here, doggie,” he coos mockingly at George. He pats his own knees as a gesture for George to come to him, knowing it will piss him off. 

George in response glares at him and opens his mouth to say something, probably to tell him to fuck off. 

The only thing that comes out is a startled shout when Ian pushes the button on the remote. George doubles over, his whole body shaking. Ian isn’t a monster though so he doesn’t hold down on the button for longer than he needs to. He admits it was a dick move, but he just had to use that free card just once. 

He blames it on how eager he was to see that mouth open so sweetly because of him, and not some stupid tongue twister mistake.

“Don’t speak unless I say you can George,” he commands in an authoritative, patronizing voice, “And do what I say.” 

He points to the ground at his feet and once George collects himself, he crawls to the spot Ian indicated without saying a word. 

“That was a dick move, ok? I’m done now,” Ian tells him softly with a gentle smile, the closest thing to an apology that he will allow himself when they’re in these roles. He takes George’s chin in his hand and tilts his face up to look at him. 

“You’ll call me Sir, you got that? If you forget, you’ll get a shock. If you take too long to do what I say, you get a shock.” He grips his chin tighter, “if you’re a bad boy, you’ll get punished.”

George goes limp and pliable under his touch; he bites his lip fiercely at Ian’s words. Ian knows George has always loved this. He’s a total slut for pain and getting ordered around. 

Ian does his best to accommodate him.

He lands a light smack on George’s red face when he doesn’t respond, just sharp enough to make him pay attention.

George licks his lips and quickly says, “Yes Sir.”

“Come on, boy, let’s see you do some tricks” he says excitedly, ruffling his hair. “Roll over.” 

George bites his tongue at the humiliating task but he doesn’t want to get shocked again so quickly so he performs the trick as fast as possible.

“Good boy, George. Sit!” 

He scrambles up to sit on his haunches with his hands on the ground and his knees spread to show off what’s between his legs. He’s already shaking with arousal at this point. 

“Good boy” Ian muses appreciatively. He can’t help himself so he walks up to George and leans down to tug on his erect cock, the tip just barely brushing against the floor. 

George let’s out an agonized moan as he tries to hold himself up in the position he’s in while Ian plays with his cock. 

“T-thank you, Sir.”

Ian looks up and become distracted again by that hot wet mouth, hanging open puffing out air. His gaze wanders higher and fixes on George’s eyes. His pupils are dilated to the point of being all black. He straightens up.

“Up on your knees, George”, Ian says. George does as he’s told and brings himself upright on his knees, looking up at Ian expectantly. His eyes bright and vulnerable now.

“Open.”

George opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out just like he was taught on many other occasions. Ian’s mouth spreads into a pleased smirk and he grips George’s jaw prying it open farther to his satisfaction. He hums in approval. 

George is trying to keep his breathing under control, trying to hold back from panting too hard. His whole body is covered by a thin sheen of sweat already. Having his mouth wide open, tongue out is only making it harder.

Ian looks down at him, taking in the erotic sight before him and pushes his glasses further up his nose. His hand moves from his jaw to brush through his damp black bangs and he pushes them away from his face. He runs his fingers through his hair some more, petting him and scratching his scalp lightly, like he’s a dog. 

George’s eyes narrow slightly in pleasure.

He suddenly grips the strands hard at the scalp and pulls George’s head back sharply, displaying his neck and the collar around it even further.

“You’re so pretty like this” Ian tells him.

George let’s out a soft moan in response, breath coming in quick again.

Ian’s fingers leave his hair and trail down to George’s mouth, two fingers stroking up and down his tongue. George knows better than to act without being told so he leaves his tongue out. Ian pushes his fingers farther in.

“Suck.”

George complies immediately. He closes his lips tight around Ian’s fingers and sucks them eagerly, taking them to the knuckle. His tongue licks around and between the digits all while keeping eye contact with Ian. 

Ian lets out a breath he’s sure he’s been holding in for a while. He adjusts his glasses and resists the urge to palm himself through his pants.

Shit. Seeing those plump lips wrapped tight around his fingers is making him light-headed. He considers shoving his cock between them and chasing that sweet suction but figures George’s throat is going to take its fair share of abuse for the night.

He pulls his fingers out and orders, “Present yourself.”

George moves faster than he probably knows, he turns and bends down until his face is against the ground, ass high in the air, legs spread. 

“Atta boy,” he praises.

Ian kneels down behind his friend and pries one of George’s cheeks away from that pink puckered hole. He allows himself only a moment to take the sight in, pushing his glasses up before giving his boy what he wants and presses two spit slick fingers inside. 

He hears a whimper from George and watches his thighs shake as he takes him all the way in. 

“So slutty, George,” he pushes his fingers in and out, not bothering to find his prostate yet. Instead, he concentrates on spreading him open and loosening him up. He’s delighted to hear the guttural groans and bitchy whimpers coming from him.

“You like this?” 

The hand gripping the remote also comes up to grip George’s beautiful soft hair to crane his neck back, allowing Ian to look at his face.

George locks eyes with Ian’s and pants, “Yes, Sir. I like it so much, Sir.” 

He says it so earnestly, so relieved. He’s already fucking gone. Ian thinks he can take him farther. The fingers in George’s ass start searching for that small bundle of nerves that make him sing. 

“Are you a slut for me, George?” Ian asks huskily in his ear, and presses his fingers firmly against his prostate.

“AH!! Ah! Y-yeah, I am, oh please do that again!”

Ian bites his lip, “you forgot something.”

Just as George realizes his mistake, Ian is pressing the button and almost jizzes his pants from how tight George’s ass clamps around his fingers as he gets shocked.

George is shouting loudly in pain and gasping for breath.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Sir!” he wails. 

“Let’s try this again. Are you a slut for me, George?” Ian growls.

“Yes, yes -I’m a slut for you, Sir! I’m such a fucking slut for you, Sir.” 

“Good boy,” he croons.

George sounds like a fucking mess and Ian loves it. Usually Ian punishes him by spanking him or squeezing his balls just a little too hard, but he could really get used to this. Even the noises he made in the video pale in comparison to this. His completely unabashed cries of pain and pleasure are making his cock leak through his boxers. He absentmindedly adjusts his glasses again for the umpteenth time. 

Ian lets go of George’s hair and sets the remote down. He turns George’s face by his cheek and licks into his mouth for a deep searching kiss. George kisses back eagerly, with little care for finesse. As they do, Ian starts pumping his fingers, aiming carefully for George’s prostate with each thrust. He delights in swallowing up all of George’s pleased gasps and groans as he hits that spot over, and over. 

As much as Ian likes to inflict pain on him, he also loves to make him feel good.

He pulls back and watches the trail of saliva between their lips break. George’s mouth is as sinful as ever, only now it’s wet and red and puffy. His bottom lip is quivering, and his eyes... a different matter completely. Sometimes his eyes go distant and he’s somewhere far away but right now, Ian can tell he’s fully in the moment with him, fixed on him, silently begging him for more.

“Please, Sir,” he whispers brokenly.

“Fuck.”

George’s husky, deep voice always does weird things to him and he can’t tell who’s in control right now. Regardless, he straightens up and adds a third finger to the mix. George takes it all.

“What do you want, doggie?” Ian tests.

George, already having learned his lesson before, ignores the humiliating nickname and the burning in his cheeks and says, “I want you to fuck me, Sir.”

"Now ask," Ian pumps his fingers faster into his prostate and he squeezes George's left cheek with his other hand, spreading him farther. 

"P-please fuck me, sir," George keens and gasps into the carpet, lifting himself higher on his knees, raising his ass more.

“Mmm…I think I may take you up on that offer. He thinks George is stretched enough so he stands up.

“Stay.” He orders. He walks across the room and gets the lube off of the table. He takes in the sight of George, elbows bent, ass in the air, his cock heavy and hard between his legs, and black eyes watching him, waiting for him. He can't get back there fast enough. 

He kneels down behind his boy and pulls his pants and boxers down to his knees, watching his cock spring out. He lubes himself up, groaning at finally having a hand on himself and with such a hot ass right there in front of him. 

He grabs a hold of the remote again and bends down over George, pressing the entire length of his body on top of him. He positions his knees between George's and nudges them wider to make room for him. His other hand is holding his cock in place against his sopping hole. 

“You ready to take my cock, Georgie?” he asks in an overly sweet tone. 

George whines and nods desperately, arching his back. “Yes, please fuck me, Sir,” he says in a quivering voice.

Ian almost forgets to take his glasses off. He sets them on the ground somewhere and presses in slowly until he’s all the way inside, relishing the hot tight grip on his cock. He groans loudly in George’s ear. 

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good, George. You’ve got a pretty tight hole for a slut.” Ian comments.

George’s head is hanging between his broad trembling shoulders. Tiny little whimpers escape him. “Please….Sir. Please touch me, fuck me, I want more, sir, please..!” 

Ian’s breath was taken away. If he's being honest with himself, he isn't even trying to tease by not moving. He just doesn't wanna shoot his load so damn fast, which is still a very serious probability with George being so sweet for him.

Once he's certain he won’t nut in ten seconds flat, he starts to rock his hips against George’s ass. Then, rocking turns into thrusting and he’s pounding George into the floor.

George lets out a whole string of curses and moans and embarrassing sounds with every thrust, which only spur Ian on even more. He grabs George’s hip and snaps into him harder. Ian uses his other hand to reach across George’s chest and grip his shoulder to keep him still as he thrusts into him. 

“Touch yourself,” Ian says.

George groans. “Oh thank you sir, fuck, _fuck_.” He starts pumping himself frantically, already feeling so close. His eyes slip shut and the pleasure builds, he almost forgets himself for a minute. He should have known Ian had something up his sleeve.

“Stop” Ian orders.

George keens and tries to get a few strokes in before he takes his hand away. Just a little more…!

“Bad boy.” 

George, to his horror, can hear the smile in Ian’s voice as he says it and he prepares himself for the pain. Which is impossible because Ian straightens up, grips his hips, and makes sure to pound repeatedly into his prostate as he presses the button.

George’s mind goes blank as he screams –whether it’s in pleasure or pain –he can’t really tell. Electricity is coursing through him from both ends of his body and he is overwhelmed by the conflicting sensations. _Too much, too much!_ He snatches his hand away from his cock like he's been burned and feels himself pushing back on Ian’s cock, searching for more of that blinding pleasure but trying to recoil from the shocks.

Meanwhile, Ian is reeling from how heavenly those walls constrict around him when he presses that button, like that greedy ass is trying to suck him in even deeper. His hips stutter a little bit from the pressure alone.

“AH! Ian, fuck!” George's voice breaks and he shakes violently. His fingernails dig into the carpet below him. He tries to pull the collar away but can’t even do that because Ian is stroking him now and he’s coming, spilling himself all over the floor. The shock itself was relatively brief but he feels like his orgasm lasts forever with blood still roaring in his ears. 

His mind registers the fact that Ian is still fucking him but he can’t seem to find the energy to care about anything right now. He’s completely spent and boneless.

Ian has tossed the remote away and focuses on the incredible man who just came on his cock.

Ian presses his face against the nape of George’s neck panting openly now, his hips pumping faster now, more desperate. George’s hand comes up and grabs Ian by the hair, keeping him there. At this point, Ian has to hold him up by the hips because George's body is limp under him. 

“Come on, Ian. Come on,” George whispers.

Ian’s orgasm is pulled out of him along with a long keening groan and he comes deep inside of George. 

He’s still catching his breath when he feels George taking the shock collar off. Ian doesn’t stop him. 

He pulls out carefully and tries not to stare too long at the trail of cum seeping out of George’s freshly fucked red hole. Staring has always been his problem. He helps George turn on his side so he can rest and lays there behind him. He leaves kisses along his neck where the collar was and behind his ear, near his hairline. 

“That’s really gay, Ian,” George teases although he cranes his neck for more access. Ian snakes a arm around his middle and bites him lightly. 

“ _This_ is gay?” Ian deadpans. He hugs him tighter, “and the rest?” The rest of his question goes unspoken.

George hums and turns his face seeking a kiss. Ian obliges him and they spend a few moments sharing breath with each other before George pulls back and looks at him. He looks dopey and sated.

“It was good. It was…really good,” his mouth twists into a smirk, “I’m gonna fuck you up for that first one though you fucking bastard.”

“Actually, I think next time; I should make your tasks a little harder. I didn’t even get to shock you that much.” 

“Try and I’ll fucking kill you,” George says lightly, “And! If you call me ‘doggie’ ever again, I’ll also fucking kill you.”

Ian laughs in his ear. George pinches him.

“You know, I really liked hearing you begging for it. If you liked it this much, I’m surprised you didn’t pop a boner during that challenge.”

“It’s because Maxine was the one doing it.”

“Fucking faggot.”

They both laugh and then George tells him to stop fucking around and get him off the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone is wondering, this is supposed to be the first time they've tried stuff with the shock collar, but they've definitely done this pet stuff before. Please leave any comments if you like it and tell me what you think. The feedback is much appreciated! I personally enjoyed writing this so I hope you all enjoyed it too.


End file.
